leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Decoration
A decoration (Japanese: グッズ Goods) is a type of item used to decorate the 's bedroom or Secret Base. They can be purchased in various locations in Hoenn during Generation III or in the Veilstone Department Store in Generation IV. Several people in the games, such as Lanette, also give them away. In the Underground, some of the s also offer them, though as with all transactions underground the currency used is spheres, not Pokémon Dollars. Generation II decorations Beds A bed is a type of decoration exclusive to . There can only be one bed in a room at a time, and its location is fixed. Players can pick which bed is displayed by accessing the room's PC. There are four kinds of beds: * Feathery Bed (standard) * Bed * Pink Bed * Polkadot Bed Carpets Carpets are exclusive to . There are four kinds of carpets, all obtained via Mystery Gift: * Blue Carpet * Green Carpet * Red Carpet * Yellow Carpet Game systems A game system is a type of item exclusive to . There are four kinds of game systems, all obtained via Mystery Gift: * * Super NES * Nintendo 64 * Plants In the second generation of games, there are three types of plants available. All are obtained using Mystery Gift. * Magnaplant * Tropicplant * Jumboplant Pokémon dolls In Generation II, sometimes the player character's mother will buy Pokémon dolls for his or her room with saved up money, but the most common way to receive them is with Mystery Gift. Poster At the start of the game, the room is furnished with a Town Map. However, by using Mystery Gift, players may receive one of the other three posters: a Clefairy Poster, a Jigglypuff Poster, or a Pikachu Poster, each of which has an image of the appropriate . A room can only have one poster at a time, and its location is fixed. In the second generation of games, there are four kinds of posters: * Town Map (standard) * Poster * Poster * Poster Trophies If a Pokémon earned as a reward for clearing Gym Leader Castle in is traded to a Generation II game or has its item put into the Metal Case in , that Pokémon will be carrying one of two special boxes that go into the Items pocket. Those earned in Round 1 will be carrying a , which, when opened in a Generation II game, will reveal a Silver Trophy inside. Those earned in Round 2 will be carrying a , which will reveal a Gold Trophy inside when opened in the same way. The Trainer House glitch can cause many decorations, including glitched decorations and Mystery Gift decorations, to appear in the player's PC. * Silver Trophy * Gold Trophy Generation III decorations expands upon the decoration system introduced in with a larger variety of decorations and the introduction of Secret Bases. A Secret Base is a customizable space for the player, and decorations may be placed freely within them. Decorating the player's bedroom is more restricted than the previous games: only Pokémon dolls and cushions can be placed, and they must be placed on the bedroom rug. Up to 16 decorations can be placed in both the bedroom and a Secret Base. There are several categories of decorations, with different functions and placement rules. Most decorations cannot overlap each other. However, Desks, along with Mats, allow for small decorations such as Pokémon dolls and Cushions to be placed on them as these types of decoration cannot be placed on a bare floor. Posters can only be placed on visible walls facing the screen. There are many kinds of Ornaments, several of which can be interacted with. Solid boards can be used to cover up holes in a Secret Base, allowing the player to cross them and expand their base. Chairs and plants have no unique properties. Decorations are purchased with Pokémon Dollars from a variety of locations, such as the Pretty Petal Flower Shop on , and the Lilycove Department Store among other places. Trading decorations It is possible to trade decorations with other players. Trading can allow a player to obtain certain decorations that are otherwise unavailable in their particular game. For example, the Red Tent can be traded to Sapphire and Emerald, or the Blue Tent to Ruby and Emerald, the Emerald-exclusive decorations can be traded to both Ruby and Sapphire, and the Regi dolls can be traded from a Japanese version of Ruby and Sapphire to a Japanese version of Emerald. In order to trade decorations, the must be present in the Mauville City Pokémon Center. This character will present a list of decorations that he is willing to trade for any other decoration. After mixing records with another player, the Trader will appear in their game and the decoration that was traded to him will be offered as part of his selection to the next player that receives him in their game. Chairs A chair is a type of decoration used to decorate Secret Bases. There are nine kinds of chairs in total: * Small Chair - 2000 * Chair - 2000 * Heavy Chair - 2000 * Ragged Chair - 2000 * Comfort Chair - 2000 * Brick Chair - 2000 * Camp Chair - 2000 * Hard Chair - 2000 * Pretty Chair - 6000 ashes Cushions A cushion is a type of decoration used to decorate the 's Secret Base or the player's room. All cushions must be placed on a desk, a mat, or on a certain kind of ornament. There are ten kinds of cushions: * Pika Cushion - design - 2000 * Round Cushion - design - 2000 * Zigzag Cushion - design - 2000 * Spin Cushion - design - 2000 * Diamond Cushion - design - 2000 * Ball Cushion - Poké Ball design - 2000 * Cushion - Leaf design - 2000 * Cushion - Flame design - 2000 * Cushion - Drop design - 2000 * Kiss Cushion - design - 32 BP Desks A desk is a type of decoration used to decorate the 's Secret Base. They can be used to hold s or cushions. In total there are nine desks: * Small Desk — 3000 * Pokémon Desk — 3000 * Heavy Desk — 6000 * Ragged Desk — 6000 * Comfort Desk — 6000 * Brick Desk — 9000 * Camp Desk — 9000 * Hard Desk — 9000 * Pretty Desk — 8000 units of ash Mats A mat is a type of decoration used to decorate the 's Secret Base. They seem to be the Generation III equivalents of carpets. There are eleven small mats with special effects when the player steps on them and seven large mats: Plants In the third generation of games, there are six plants available. These can be bought at the Pretty Petal Flower Shop on Route 104. * Red Plant - 3000 * Tropical Plant - 3000 * Pretty Flowers - 3000 * Colorful Plant - 5000 * Big Plant - 5000 * Gorgeous Plant - 5000 Ornaments An ornament is a type of decoration. They are Bricks, Balloons, Tents, Breakable ornaments, Fences, TVs, and Awards. Pokémon dolls In the third Generation games, Pokémon dolls can be used to decorate a Secret Base or the player's room, and can be either bought in various locations, such as at the marketplace in Slateport City, at the Lilycove Department Store, with coins at the Mauville Game Corner or with Battle Points at the . The Pokémon doll must be placed on a mat. (There is already a mat in the player's room; therefore he/she doesn't need to buy additional mats for that purpose.) Regi dolls The three Legendary titans also have dolls. Players with a Japanese copy of can obtain these dolls by scanning a promotional e-Reader card, , or through participating official Nintendo events. It is possible to obtain them in the non-Japanese versions with the following method: * Scan the appropriate Decoration set card for the Japanese Ruby/Sapphire, which gives a Regi Doll to the Decoration Trader at Mauville City's Pokémon Center. * Exchange records with Japanese Emerald. * Exchange records between Japanese Emerald and non-Japanese Emerald. * Exchange records between the non-Japanese Emerald and non-Japanese R/S of the same language. * Doll * Doll * Doll Posters In the third generation of games, there are ten kinds of posters: * Ball Poster - poster of Poké Ball - 1000 * Blue Poster - poster of - 1000 * Cute Poster - poster of - 1000 * Green Poster - poster of - 1000 * Red Poster - poster of - 1000 * Long Poster - poster of - 1500 * Pika Poster - poster of and two - 1500 * Sea Poster - poster of - 1500 * Sky Poster - poster of - 1500 * Kiss Poster - poster of - 16 BP Generation IV decorations Plants In Generation IV, plants are purchased from Hikers in the Underground. * Pretty Flowers * Lavish Flowers * Dainty Flowers * Lovely Flowers * Poké Flower * Bonsai * Potted Plant Pokémon dolls Pokémon dolls, like many other decorations in this generation, are available by trading spheres to s in the Underground. They can also be purchased on the fourth floor of the Veilstone Department Store. Instead of placing them on desks or mats, dolls, like many other decorations, cannot be placed on top of any other objects. Tools Tools are used to place traps within the Secret Base. There is one tool for each type of trap in the game, excluding Move Traps, Hurl Traps, Reverse Traps, and Confuse Traps. Other items Other Items are available by trading spheres with s in the Underground. Some of the items listed also come from Mr. Goods in Hearthome City. Generation V decorations In Generation V, decorations, known as Décor, are used to decorate the player's house in the Pokémon Dream World. Generation VI decorations Pokémon-Amie In all Generation VI games, the player can decorate their Pokémon-Amie space with various cushions and "objects", as well as change the wallpaper. Super-Secret Base In , decorations have returned as a feature of Super-Secret Bases. Many can be bought at the Decoration Floor in the Lilycove Department Store, and at the Secret Base Guild in Fortree City. Some of these decorations can now also be received from Secret Pals with the "Make some goods" skill (noted by 'm') and other base owners (noted by 'o'). Appliances Chairs Cushions Desks Dolls Mats Objects Plants Tricks Wall art In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Décoration ( , ) Article de décoration ( ) Déco ( ) |de=Dekoration ( , ) Dekoartikel ( ) Deko-Objekt ( ) |it=Decorazione ( , , ) Oggetto decorativo ( ) |ko=상품 Sangpum ( ) 굿즈 Goods ( ) |es=Decoraci ( ) Adorno ( ) Objeto decorativo ( , ) |vi=Hàng hóa }} See also * List of decorations by index number (Generation III) Category:Items * de:Dekoartikel es:Adorno fr:Décoration it:Decorazioni ja:もようがえグッズ zh:改变布置商品